Tōku
by Neary
Summary: One-shot // NaruSasu - Shonen ai - PWP? //Su recién descubierta atracción hacia el Uchiha fue sujeto de bastantes dudas existenciales. Preguntas hipotéticas a sus padres, amigos... y, finalmente, sujeto de observación.


**N**eary: no me gusta dejar notitas antes del título y eso pero bueh, Naruto no me pertenece y yo sólo yaoizo sus personajes sin que Kishimoto tenga que salir del closet –oh, _sí_, ya no es Kishi-sama, perdió su lugar de honor hace varios capis del manga D:-

_Dedicado a Ryuu-chan por su cumpleaños n° 18 :3_

_Se le amah de aquí a la villa del arroz con champiñones :D_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T****ōku**

**N**aruto x **S**asuke

_PWP? - Shonen-ai_

Por **N**eary

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto mordió con impaciencia su lápiz, sin siquiera prestar la más mínima atención a lo que ahora, un muy cabreado Iruka-sensei, le estaba colocando mayor énfasis al preguntarle. El profesor frunció el ceño, zapateó molesto en su lugar y finalmente suspiró.

-¡Naruto!-eso sí llamó su atención- ¡¿Sabes la respuesta o no?!

El rubio miró al mayor como preguntándole de qué le hablaba mientras un sonriente Kiba se aguantaba como podía la risa que quería surgir. ¡Para variar Naruto no tomaba en cuenta las clases!

-Naruto, creo que te he dado muchas advertencias…-razonó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, donde una cicatriz de años se percibía.-… si no quieres aprender, mejor no vengas a clases, si te encuentras mal, pues ve al sicólogo de la universidad, habla con un amigo… pero mientras estés en clases ¡presta atención!

El Uzumaki asintió rápidamente, casi sintiéndose culpable de que en cada clase de Gestión Financiera Iruka-sensei le regañara y ocupara tiempo de su preciada clase para hacerle entrar en razón.

¡Pero es que estaba preocupado por asuntos de importancia nacional!

…

Bueno, no tanto.

-Lo lamento, Iruka-sensei.-sonrió.

El profesor finalmente se dio por vencido y suspiró, siguiendo con la clase. Naruto buscó con la mirada a Sai, viéndolo muy entretenido dos puestos más adelante echándole miraditas a Gaara, que a manotazos intentaba frenar los avances del pelinegro.

No, Sai no sabía lo que era la discreción.

Al fin la clase terminó y pudo buscar a sus dos amigos, ellos seguramente tenían alguna idea o al menos, entre tanta locura junta, podrían encontrar algo bueno para solucionar su problema.

-¡Nee, Sai, Gaara!-manoteó el aire llamando su atención antes que salieran del aula.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Jo, hace días que no los veo y me hablan así!-se quejó, infantilmente.

Gaara simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras Sai indicaba que él ni siquiera le había hablado. Bufó, tapando la boca del ojinegro antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez.

-Bueno Naruto, pero ¿qué pasa?

El rubio bufó, casi teniendo un puchero en sus labios. Claro que le molestaba que esos dos, tan ensimismados en follar como un par de conejos, ni siquiera le prestaran atención ya llevando dos semanas en su primer año de universidad.

No es que no tuviera la habilidad de socializar, incluso había encontrado un par de prospectos con los cuales tenía temas en común, pero ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos. Los tenía desde la preparatoria, y planeaba tenerlos hasta que fuera un viejito.

O algo parecido.

-Sasuke no me ha llamado.

"_Ah, he ahí el problema_" pensó el pellirrojo.

Claro que ese era un problema para Naruto, después de todo…

-Sé qué comenzamos a salir la noche de graduación… y que en las vacaciones nos vimos poco porque estábamos ocupados con el ingreso y todo… más aún él que decidió irse a la del sonido, en vez de quedarse en Konoha pero…-su voz, siempre animada, se fue apagando poco a poco, dejando que sus ojos celestes también perdieran parte de su brillo.-… ha pasado mes y medio y no sé nada de él… a pesar de mis intentos.

Claro que lo había intentado. No sería un Uzumaki Namikaze si no lo hubiese intentado de todas las maneras terrenales posibles: mensajes de textos, e-mails, correo convencional, teléfono, celular…

¡Hasta se había comunicado con Itachi!

Había soportado todo un interrogatorio por parte del hermano mayor de Sasuke para saber cómo se encontraba, ya que Itachi vivía con Sasuke.

Pero aún así el menor de los Uchiha no había llamado ni una sola vez.

Se encontraba decepcionado. Su relación con Sasuke siempre había sido extraña, desde que se conocían –lo cual había sucedido en primaria- no habían hecho más que pelear, con un tira y afloja muy extraño.

Se cuidaban, protegían, pero también se peleaban, discutían, incluso habían llegado a los golpes innumerables veces. Pero su amistad-enemistad ya llevaba 8 años. Y ellos no se habían separado a pesar de las diferencias.

Sakura, su compañera de clases durante la preparatoria, no había mejorado la situación.

Era bonita, carismática, tenía ese _no-sé-qué_ que le atrajo desde el momento que la conoció a sus 14 años. Pero había un problema: Sakura estaba estúpidamente obsesionada con Sasuke, quien, por su parte, nunca hizo más que rechazarla a pesar de sus intentos.

Ahí se creó un extraño triangulo amoroso que él tomó de mala manera debido a su estupidez juvenil: su extraña relación con Sasuke se basó en insultos y peleas durante casi un año.

Luego de una larga –y vergonzosa- conversación con sus padres –la cual se enfocó en discutir su inmadurez, hormonas y cosas varias- tuvo que admitir que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de que, la chica que a él le gustaba, se fijara en él.

No fueron unas disculpas demasiado claras, pero la sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke indicaba "_Volvamos a lo de siempre, dobe_".

Sakura se volvió una gran amiga, una excelente compañera y gran fujoshi de corazón. A veces no dudaba en decirle que su recién transferido amigo Gaara hacía una hermosa pareja con Sai, el jodido _antisocial_ integrado al grupo.

Quién diría que Sakura tenía don de vidente y esos dos se harían pareja al tiempo de conocerse.

Pero luego, en su último año, se había sentido curiosamente atraído por su mejor amigo. Era normal para él pasar tiempo de calidad -discutiendo- con el idiota, pero las noches en que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro aumentaron, las salidas en sus días libres, llamadas antes de dormir… eso también había aumentado considerablemente.

Hasta el extremo que Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, había insinuado que los dos tenían una relación.

Para él no era extraño dormir en la misma cama con Sasuke. Siempre prefería estar con el calor de un cuerpo humano a su lado mientras dormía y el moreno tenía su confianza cómo para ser descuidado naturalmente.

Finalmente su recién descubierta atracción hacia el Uchiha fue sujeto de bastantes dudas existenciales. Preguntas hipotéticas a sus padres y amigos y finalmente sujeto de observación.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha tenía que ser observado a toda hora con cualquier excusa con tal de saber si de verdad le gustaba el Uchiha, o era simple calentura de las hormonas juveniles como Guy sensei había dicho en una de sus clases de gimnasia.

Finalmente, dos meses antes de terminar el curso descubrió que el Uchiha le gustaba más que cómo amigo, pero no solamente para follárselo. Le gustaba estar con él, compartir su tiempo y conversar, saber que le gustaba y le disgustaba.

Todo en él. La forma en que podía ser infantil, terco, orgulloso, narcisista… pero también cómo podía cuidarle, ser sobre protector, cariñoso –bueh, dentro de lo que se podía-, comprensivo –al menos tenía algo de empatía-, justo –en algunas ocasiones demasiado necesitadas-. Todo, lo imperfecto que era.

Sasuke Uchiha no era perfecto.

Tendría el jodido atractivo, pero lo que le complementaba era la jodida personalidad de mierda que poseía. Perfecto e imperfecto.

Simplemente él. Y le encantaba.

La graduación había sido su noche. Luego de incansables acercamientos, acechos y ayuda de parte de Sai y Gaara para investigar si es que había la remota posibilidad de que Sasuke le mirara con otros ojos, el tan agraciado alcohol y melancolía había sido el detonante de todo.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, todos borrachos, y ciertamente el pasear por los alrededores del edificio junto con un inusual Sasuke había ayudado en el propósito.

Se declaró.

Claro que se llevó la paliza de su vida –la cual fue correspondida, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados- pero finalmente Sasuke había cedido.

Él también le gustaba.

Había sido suyo, -oh _sí,_ jodidamente _suyo-_. Por dos meses habían mantenido un poco de contacto. Pero luego…

-Naruto- le llamó Gaara.- ¿por qué no intentas ir a verle?

-Tenemos exámenes de nivelación la próxima semana, luego comienzan los debates y…

Nunca había sido en extremo responsable, pero también sabía que debía responderle a sus padres la confianza que le habían dado de tener su propio lugar cerca de la universidad.

Mientras estudiara y se mantuviera dentro de los parámetros, ellos estarían felices.

-Bueno… -le interrumpió Sai- los debates y demás se atrasaron por una semana, porque los profesores deben evaluar los exámenes de nivelación que han tomado hasta ahora… y es la semana de bienvenida.

-Podrías ir a visitarle esos días.-completó Gaara.

Claro que el par conocían lo suficiente a Naruto como para suponer lo que deseaba. Quería verle, al imbécil del Uchiha, pero bueno, en gustos no había nada escrito.

Naruto meditó –si es que seguir a una pelusa con la mirada era meditar- para luego sonreírles.

-Es una semana ¿no?-ellos asintieron.- pues ya verá el idiota lo que puede hacer Naruto Uzumaki.

-Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto…-rectificó Sai, con paciencia.

-Claro, claro… para los efectos, lo mismo.

Bastante le costaba acostumbrarse al cambio de orden en sus apellidos, y bastantes veces Sai había recordado su orden real.

-=-=-=-=-=-

A diferencia de su propia universidad, la del Sonido estaban en pleno apogeo de exámenes. Por lo mismo por los pasillos se veían estudiantes al por mayor. Unos con libros, otros oyendo el mp3… mientras algunos conversaban con sus amigos simplemente.

Naruto siguió su camino, dirigiéndose hacia la ala oeste, donde unas niñas –_fujoshi_, sin duda, agrupadas preparadas para matar (quizás para _yaoizar_ a un pobre incauto)- le habían indicado que se encontraba el edificio del departamento legal.

Jodido Uchiha.

Gaara y Sai se habían ofrecido para acompañarle, claro que se había negado, tenerlos ahí mientras él buscaba a Sasuke no le parecía lo más adecuado. Pero finalmente sucumbió a la idea de divertirse con sus amigos, en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado.

Claro que sus padres no podían enterarse.

Finalmente viajaron el día domingo a medio día y habían llegado esa misma mañana de lunes. El viaje en sí era bastante largo y lo había tenido que soportar con manoseos, besuqueos y uno que otro comentario –los demás prefirió ignorarlos- bastantes insinuadores por parte de la parejita.

Oh, ya no podrá ver a esos dos juntos y solos de nuevo.

Se había arreglado lo suficiente y encaminado hacia la universidad. Sin esos dos -que se quedaran follando en la habitación de al lado antes de acompañó al edificio que necesitaba, y se fijó de los tres pisos que poseía y su larga extensión. Suspiró. Todo por su bastardillo.

Inspeccionó las dos primeras plantas sin ningún resultado, incluso se había atrevido a mirar dentro de algunos salones sin ningún resultado aparente. Lo único que le confundía era que los pisos no eran ordenados según año, si no según el curso que se entregaba en cada aula.

Por lo mismo, tenía que revisar una por una.

Pero subiendo hacia la tercera planta divisó unos cabellos en punta, un porte altivo y creyó escuchar el típico bufido característico.

¡Oh sí, era el Uchiha!

Corrió lo que le restaba de escaleras y dobló hacia la derecha, deteniéndose antes de dar dos pasos. Eso era…

¡¿Quién demonios era esa pelirroja que se agarraba del brazo de _**su**_ Sasuke?! Ah no… eso si que no, aceptaba cualquier cosa, hasta que le dejara, pero no por una muchachita con gusto a nada, pintas de ser una zorra y tan plana como una tabla.

¡Y no, no eran celos!

¿Y quiénes eran esos dos que se le agruparon al paso? Uno alto y uno más bajito, pero de la altura de Sasuke, que claramente discutía con la zo--… la chica en cuestión.

¿Ahora le venían las orgías?

Es que no podía pensar en algo mejor. Sasuke no era muy dado a hacer amistades y que en tan poco tiempo ya tuviera su _grupito_ formado, le extrañaba. Quizás por eso no se había comunicado con él… porque ya no le necesitaba.

Gruñó y apretó los puños con rabia. Eso si que no.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-masculló, tomándole del brazo.

La mirada del Uchiha _casi_ ni varió. _Casi_, porque conociéndolo tan bien como él lo conocía sabía que algo de sorpresa había en esa mirada color ébano.

-Voy a una clase.

-Pues te la saltas.-masculló en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño.

El Uchiha le observó, fastidiado. Él lo sabía, no le gustaba que le mangonearan y mucho menos en frente de otras personas. Pero él no estaba para minucias, necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente y, a pesar de que tuviese seis días más para hacerlo, lo haría ahora.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Sasuke-kun?-se aferró más al brazo que sostenía entre sus inexistentes partes superiores.-Ahora vamos hacia otra clase.

-Suéltalo, zorra.-mascullaron dos a la vez.

Naruto observó como el chico de pelo plateado miraba con antipatía a la pelirroja. Bien, no era el único que no le agradaba la chica, así que por consecuencia le agradaba el muchacho.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a decirme zorra?!

-Karin, suelta el brazo.-ordenó Sasuke, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-No iré a la siguiente clase. Adelántense.

Se soltó del agarre que tenía en su brazo y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Juugo se llevara a una bastante enojada Karin peleándose con Suigetsu. No es como que le interesara demasiado lo que hiciera ella, sólo era una más del montón, la diferencia era que no lograba captar la indirecta de marcharse y dejarle en paz, como Sakura.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon, Naruto fue capaz de ponerse a la altura del Uchiha, para que no mirara nada más, nada que no fuera él.

-Hola, Sasuke.

"_Ugh… que tan idiota puedo ser, ttebayo"_

La ceja alzada de Sasuke debió darle el incentivo que necesitaba para continuar hablando, antes de que se cabreara aún más.

-¿Te enojarías menos si vamos a un lugar sólo los dos?

Esperó, esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke le diera alguna indicación de que no estaba TAN molesto con él, pero no veía nada, ni una señal.

-Sígueme.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Finalmente Sasuke se había saltado todas las clases que le seguían. Ahora le tenía de pie, en el puente que dividía la ciudad. Con un relajado paisaje –típico río de aguas cristalinas, notoriamente cuidado por la gente de la ciudad, arboles y paisaje bastante natural- claro que podrían hablar con algo menos de nervios.

Naruto le indicó ir hacia el césped que bordeaba el río, y Sasuke no se negó.

El rubio restregó sus manos contra su pantalón, nervioso. Claro que sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto. Su ceño fruncido ligeramente, el rictus serio y la mirada puesta en las aguas del río le daban la sensación de que el moreno no quería estar ahí, con él. Pero eso nunca había sido un obstáculo que le detuviera de su persecución hacia Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta ya estaba hecha. Si el Uchiha no le contestaba pronto simplemente se liaría a golpes con él, porque realmente necesitaba su respuesta. Lo necesitaba para saber si tenía que seguir intentando o podía seguir como iba.

No es que se fuera a rendir sólo porque Sasuke le dijera que no quería nada por él.

-Tú tampoco intentaste hablarme.-reprochó.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y claramente algo ofendido por las palabras.

-¡Claro que lo hice!-renegó- Yo sabía que tú no me llamarías primero o… o escribirías antes que yo ¡Por eso yo lo hice!

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? Jamás has intentado buscarme.

-¡Por supuesto que sí-ttebayo!-sacudió su cabeza con energía-Hasta hablé con Itachi ¡Y tú sabes que con él todo es un interrogatorio de nivel de asesino en serie!

-¿Itachi?

-¡Sí! Me dijiste que vivirías con él, así que, como tú no contestabas ninguno de mis intentos de acercarme, le llamé.

Oh, Itachi moriría. Lo haría con sus propias manos.

Claro que todo cuadraba en su mente, Itachi con su mentalidad de hermano sobre protector no le dejaría tener su relación a larga distancia en paz, a pesar de que supiera de antemano que Naruto no era precisamente un loco sicópata homicida…

…Quizás un poco loco… y sicópata… e hiperactivo…

Pero volviendo al punto.

Sabía que su hermano le ocultaba algo, el muy maldito se aseguraba de que la correspondencia sólo y exclusivamente se la entregaran a él, en persona. Las llamadas, lo mismo. ¡Si casi era un prisionero en su casa! Claro que no dudaría que hubiese hackeado su correo electrónico.

Oh sí, Itachi sabría sobre su venganza… él mismo se daría el _trabajito_ de que Deidara –su novio o algo- supiera sus detalles más vergonzosos…

-No me dijo nada.

-¿Eh?

-Que no me dijo nada, él recibe y revisa todo. Así que no es como si tus _intentos_ de comunicarte conmigo los recibiera…

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Para qué iba a mentirte…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto procesando las palabras y cosas recién descubiertas y Sasuke planeando una venganza de las buenas. De esas que se sirven frías… Lo disfrutaría tanto, como el molestar a Naruto.

-Pero… y ¿el celular?

-¿A cual llamaste?-preguntó, sabiendo lo distraído que podía ser el rubio, éste se lo dijo-Cambié de número.-le observó, con una ceja alzada.-Te lo dije.

-¡No lo hiciste!

-Lo hice, dobe. Justo el último día que nos vimos. Te dije que lo cambiaría porque _alguien_ filtró mi número y recibía demasiadas cosas _extrañas_.

Oh claro, Kiba y su travesura.

-Hn.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé.

Bufó, sabiendo que no valía la pena que discutieran por algo tan insignificante. Y, aunque le agradaba que le rubio hubiese buscado todas las formas posibles de comunicación con él, intentó no sonreír.

-Entonces… no es que quieras terminar conmigo.

Naruto tenía claro que lo más normal en Sasuke sería no responderle. No, aquello involucraría sus sentimientos y el orgullo Uchiha. Pero con alguna mueca seguramente le daría a entender su respuesta.

Le observó por unos segundos y lo supo. No, no quería terminar con él.

-Oh, está bien entonces.-masculló, sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Naruto alzó su mano dispuesta a tocar con sus dedos el cabello oscuro y levantado que poseía Sasuke. Su cabello suave, claro porque ahora no usaba gel ni nada para mantenerlo así, se deslizó entre sus dedos y no dudó en acariciarlos, atrayendo el cuerpo del otro hacia su propio cuerpo.

Le dejó recostado sobre su costado sin ninguna queja de por medio.

-¿Y tus clases?

-Semana de bienvenida.-respondió, revolviendo los cabellos que tenía entre sus dedos.

Continuó hablándole, a penas y deteniéndose para respirar y seguir conversando.

Claro que Sasuke no era dócil y para nada apachurrable. Pero siempre podía tener esos pequeños momentos de _cariño._ En cuanto no le insinuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Eso quería decir, nada de burlarse, llamarle por apodos cariñosos… nada.

Pero también tenía claro que en estos momentos Sasuke le necesitaba tanto como él mismo lo estaba necesitando. No se verían en bastante tiempo y a pesar de que había demasiadas maneras de mantenerse en contacto no era lo mismo que verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo.

Así que esa semana procuraría no interferir en sus estudios, pero sí tener tiempo de calidad.

-Naruto…

-¿Vamos?-preguntó, tomando disimuladamente su mano.- arrendamos un piso en el centro…

-¿Arrenda_mos_?

-Eh…

-Sí, Uchiha bastardo, con nosotros.

Sasuke elevó su mirada para toparse con los molestos ojos inexpresivos de esa copia y, al lado de éste, el mapache pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño antes de separarse completamente de Naruto y sus _arrumacos_.

-Ni muerto.

Al parecer ese no sería el reencuentro amoroso que tanto había imaginado. Aunque no es que no sospechara que sus mejores amigos arruinarían algo.

Naruto sonrió, tener a Sasuke a su lado por ahora era suficiente.

_**Fin.-**_

_**15 de Mayo 2009.**_

---

**N**eary: Una pequeña notita para hacer hincapié en saludar a mi ninia mosha :3 que pase un Happy B-Day =) espero le guste el fic.

R E V I E W S =3


End file.
